


Tak Miało Być

by Rosealia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Chory Alec, Dobry rodzic Maryce Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Ending, Malec, Nauczyciel Magnus, Sick Alec, Smut, Szczęśliwe zakończenie, Teacher Magnus, Zły rodzic Robert Lightwood
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosealia/pseuds/Rosealia
Summary: Alec Lightwood zaczyna naukę w college'u ze swoim adopcyjnym bratem i przyjacielem Jacem. Alec ma też jednak rzadką chorobę i jednocześnie stara się opiekować rodzeństwem.Magnus Bane jest nowym nauczycielem angielskiego. Projektuje też ubrania. Rok temu zakończył nieudany związek. Kontaktował się z nim również jego ojciec, który porzucił go, gdy miał zaledwie 5 lat.Oboje radzą sobie ze wszystkim na własne sposoby, ale niedługo nie będą musieli przechodzić przez to wszystko sami.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •W tej historii legalny jest związek nauczyciela z uczniem (jeśli są w podobnym wieku).  
> • Choroba Aleca została wymyślona przez autora.
> 
> Tekst jest tylko tłumaczeniem.
> 
> Jest to również moja pierwsza tego typu praca, więc proszę, nie bijcie.

Alec był zmęczony. Dopiero co skończył swoją dziesięciogodzinną zmianę w kawiarni i musiał teraz zrobić zakupy, by zrobić kolację. Żeby tego było mało, odczuwał na sobie piętno choroby. Jego przypadłość była rzadka i często czyniła go niezmiernie zmęczonym. Każdego dnia czuł się tak samo, nawet kiedy nic nie robił. Od czasu do czasu miewał silne bóle głowy. Zdarzało się nawet, że krwawił z nosa i miewał ataki. Chorobę wykryto, kiedy był 13-latkiem, zwano ją Częściowym Wyłączeniem Wewnętrznym. Dzieje się to, gdy organy staje się to, gdy organy stają się słabe i działają mniej produktywnie. Obiecał sobie, że przez to przejdzie. Musiał, dla swojego rodzeństwa.

Jutro miał być pierwszy dzień szkoły, więc Alec chciał zrobić zakupy jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku. Wysłał wiadomość do Jace'a i Isabelle, czy czegoś nie potrzebują. Poprosił też Isabelle, żeby zapytała o to Maxa. Kiedy przyjechał do sklepu jego telefon dwukrotnie zabrzęczał. Alec przewrócił oczami na widok SMS-ów. oboje chcieli zbyt wiele rzeczy. Max poprosił jednak tylko o nuggetsy w kształcie dinozaurów i może jakąś zabawkę, jeśli Alec się zgodzi. Max miał tylko 5 lat, ale był bardzo grzeczny i czasem zbyt poważny jak na swój wiek.  
Robiąc zakupy (wliczając w to Oreo dla Jace'a i lody dla Isabelle) znalazł się przy dezodorantach, by kupić trochę dla Jace'a. Włożył je do koszyka i wybrał również te tańsze dla siebie. Potem poszedł do sekcji make-upu. Isabelle prosiła go o maskarę i eyeliner. Jakkolwiek, Alec nie miał pojęcia co jest co i teraz stał przed półką z kosmetykami wyglądając jak idiota.

\- Wyglądasz na zagubionego. Próbujesz rozpracować, co kupić dziewczynie? - powiedział ktoś, kto najwyraźniej stał zaraz za nim, co sprawiło, że Alec nerwowo odskoczył.

Kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył najpiękniejszego mężczyznę, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Był wyższy od niego o kilka cali. W jego włosach najwyraźniej znajdował się brokat. Oczy miał pociągająco brązowe ze złotą obwódką. Jego kolorowe ubrania były czymś, czego Alec nigdy by nie założył, ale ten chłopak wyglądał w nich niesamowicie.

\- Ja, uh... nie. Nie mam dziewczyny. Moja siostra chciała, żebym kupił dla niej nową maskarę i eyeliner, ale nie mam pojęcia co jest czym. - odpowiedział w końcu. W jednej ręce nadal trzymał koszyk z zakupami, a drugą z zakłopotaniem drapał się po karku.

\- Widzę. - mężczyzna kiwnął głową i roześmiał się. To bardzo słodkie z twojej strony. Niewielu poszłoby do sekcji kosmetycznej dla swoich sióstr.

\- Tak, to prawda. - Alec uśmiechnął się. - Czasem kupuję jej też tampony. To dziwne, ale zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko.  
Alec potrząsnął głową. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to powiedział. Był pewny, że się rumienił. Gdy ponownie spojrzał na mężczyznę zobaczył, iż niewątpliwie mu się przyglądał zanim zwrócił się w stronę kosmetyków i sięgnął po dwie rzeczy po czym podął je Alecowi.

\- Jestem pewien, że twoja siostra je pokocha.

\- Dziękuję...

\- Magnus.

\- Dziękuję ci bardzo, Magnusie. - powiedział szczerząc się jak głupi i dopiero chwilę później zdając sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Nie ma za co. Uwielbiam pomagać przystojnym nieznajomym. Mogę zapytać, jak ci na imię?

\- Alec. - znów się zarumienił.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Alec.

\- Ciebie też, ale chyba muszę już iść. Rodzeństwo na mnie czeka.

\- Oczywiście skarbie. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. - powiedział Magnus mrugając do niego zanim obrócił się i opuścił alejkę.

Alec patrzył, jak Magnus odchodzi. Wypuścił nerwowo wdech (który sam nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał aż do teraz) i wziął koszyk w obie ręce. Idąc do kasy zdał sobie sprawę, że Magnus nie wziął nic dla ciebie i zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego w ogóle znalazł się w tym przedziale. Potrząsnął głową oczyszczając ją z myśli, był już przy kasie by móc za wszystko zapłacić. Widząc łączną cenę westchnął. To było prawie 200 dolarów. Zapłacił i poszedł do swojego jeepa. Bardzo się stresował o sytuację pieniężną. Oczywiście Jace miał pracę, a Isabelle dorabiała jako opiekunka do dzieci i kosmetyczka w salonie piękności, kiedy akurat nie była w szkole. Mimo to nie zarabiali wystarczająco. Musieli jeszcze płacić rachunki. Na dodatek Max ciągle rósł i potrzebował czasem nowych ubrań. Alec włożył zakupy do bagażnika i pojechał do apartamentu.

Gdy dojechał była już 18:30. Zabrał rzeczy i wszedł do środka. Zastał całą trójkę na kanapie. Isabelle malowała paznokcie, a Max i Jace oglądali telewizję. Alec uśmiechnął się do siebie na ten widok i zaniósł rzeczy do kuchni. Gdy wrócił usiadł obok Isabelle i położył eyeliner oraz maskarę na stoliku przed nią jednocześnie całując ją w czoło.

\- Cześć bracie. I dziękuję bardzo. - powiedziała i przytuliła go.

\- Nie ma za co. - odpowiedział po czym poklepał Jace'a po ramieniu i przytulił Maxa.

\- Muszę iść po resztę rzeczy do samochodu, ale potem zrobię kolację. Kupiłem pizzę do odgrzania. Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku. Jestem trochę zmęczony i nie za bardzo mam ochotę gotować. - powiedział stojąc już w drzwiach.

\- Nie ma problemu. Pizza brzmi dobrze. - przytaknęła Isabelle. max kiwnął głową.

Jace poczochrał włosy Maxa po czym podszedł do Aleca.

\- Pomogę ci.

Alec zgodził się i oboje poszli do jeepa.

\- Jak było w pracy? Tęskniłeś za mną? Jace i Alec pracowali w tej samej kawiarni.

\- To było okropne, stary. Klienci jak zwykle niemili, cały czas byłem zajęty. Ledwo dostałem moją 30-minutową przerwę. Wolę już nawet nie mówić o Alderteem. Znowu narzekał, że nic nie robimy, kiedy harowaliśmy jak woły. Powstrzymałem Lydię od uderzenia go. Cieszę się tylko, że od przyszłego tygodnia nie będzie już naszym menagerem. - odpowiedział biorąc resztę rzeczy z jeepa.

Wracali już do apartamentu.

\- Przykro mi, Alec. To brzmi strasznie. Ale tak, też się cieszę, że dostaniemy nowego menagera. Liczę tylko, iż będzie o niebo lepszy. Więc, um... jak się masz? Znaczy, czujesz się oszołomiony albo coś? - zapytał Jace.

\- Nie. - Alec pokręcił głową. - Jestem tylko strasznie zmęczony, ale to nic takiego. Muszę tylko wziąć tabletki i trochę się przespać.

\- Rozumiem. - przytaknął. - Ale w razie czego jestem tu dla ciebie. Wiesz o tym?

\- Wiem, Jace. Wiem. - odpowiedział Alec z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Więc jutro colleage, huh? - Jace bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. - To będzie dziwne nie być dłużej w liceum.

\- Mów mi o tym. - zgodził się Alec.

Odłożyli wszystkie rzeczy na miejsca, Alec włożył pizzę do piekarnika. Wyjął z torby zabawkowego dinozaura, którego kupił i dał go Maxowi, który zapiszczał z radości i przytulił Aleca z całej siły. Kiedy pizza była gotowa jedząc ją wspólnie oglądali film. Po skończeniu Alec położył Maxa do łóżka. Później usiedli wspólnie w salonie na kolejną godzinę rozmawiając o ostatnim roku liceum Isabelle, kto zabierze rano Maxa do przedszkola i o rachunkach, które muszą zapłacić. Potem powiedzieli sobie "dobranoc" i udali się do łóżek.

Przez zaśnięciem Alec wziął tabletki i przebrał się w piżamę. Wejście do łóżka i położenie się po ciężkim dniu było dla Aleca niczym niebo. Zamknął oczy powoli zasypiając i mając nadzieję, że colleage okaże się w porządku po piekle, które przeszedł w liceum.

-

Magnus uśmiechnął się do siebie idąc do mieszkania. Miał telefon w swojej prawej ręce przyłożony do ucha, drugą wkładał klucze do drzwi.

\- Nie rozumiesz, Cat. On był wspaniały. Jego oczy były takie niebieskie, a kiedy się uśmiechał. O mój Boże. - powiedział siadając na kanapie i rzucając klucze na stół.

\- Tak, wiem Cat. Ale wyglądał na zagubionego i takiego uroczego. Musiałem mu pomóc! I cieszę się, że to zrobiłem. Jego głos był taki czysty i pyszny. Żałuj, że go nie widziałaś. Nawet ty powiedziałabyś, że jest gorący.

\- Tak, dobrze. Widzimy się jutro.

Po tych słowach Magnus się rozłączył, zrobił sobie kolację i poszedł prosto do łóżka. Wiedział, że musi wcześnie wstać następnego dnia. Miał zostać nauczycielem na uniwersytecie. Jeśli miał być szczery, trochę się tym denerwował. Jednakże Magnus uwielbiał uczyć innych. Poza tym, wiedział że nie będzie źle, skoro Cat i Jocelyn też będą tam uczyć.


	2. Chapter 2

To była jedna z bezsennych nocy dla Aleca. Zwykle tabletki pomagały mu przesypiać noc, ale jeśli budził się o drugiej nad ranem wypluwając z siebie wnętrzności, to ciężko było znów zasnąć. Tak więc, gdy zwymiotował i umył zęby położył się z powrotem do łóżka i gapił się w sufit. Jego żołądek dawał o sobie znać, ale nie był to jedyny powód, dla którego nie spał. Działo się tak, ponieważ myślał o zbyt wielu rzeczach. Głównie o wypadku mamy i o tym, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Zginęła w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy Alec miał 13 lat. W pojeździe była tylko ich dwójka. Max dopiero co się urodził, ale musiał zostać w szpitalu przez problemy z oddychaniem. Jace i Isabelle byli w szkole. 

Alec musiał zostać z mamą, bo nie czuł się dobrze w związku z chorobą. Nagle zaczął straszliwie kaszleć. Gdy zobaczył krew na swoich dłoniach dostał ataku paniki zmuszając swoją matkę, żeby odwróciła się na tylne siedzenie. Następną rzeczą, która nastąpiła było zderzenie. Maryse zginęła na miejscu. Alec był w śpiączce przez dwa tygodnie. Winił się za śmierć mamy.

O 6:45 Alec wyłączył budzik i powoli zwlekł się z łóżka, przebrał się i sięgnął po tabletki. Miał ich dwa typy - na noc i na dzień. Te drugie miał zażywać raz na trzy godziny, co było dla niego bardzo uciążliwe, jednak było to coś co musiał robić. Gdyby przegapił chociaż jedną dostałby potwornego bólu głowy. Na dodatek stałby się bardzo humorzasty. Nikt nie lubi humorzastego Aleca.

Poszedł do łazienki i wziął szybki, gorący prysznic. Kiedy skończył ubrał się, umył zęby i obudził rodzeństwo. Gdy skończył robić śniadanie wszyscy usiedli do stołu. Jedli świeży, smażony bekon, naleśniki, jajka z sokiem pomarańczowym i kawą. Sok był dla Maxa i Aleca, od kiedy nie mógł mieszać tabletek z kofeiną.

\- Jesteś gotowy na przedszkole? - Alec zapytał najmłodszego z Lightwoodów. 

Max wbił wzrok w talerz i wymamrotał ciche "nie".

\- Dlaczego nie? - Isabelle była wyraźnie zaskoczona.

\- Boję się. No i będę za wami tęsknił. - odparł cicho.

\- Oh, Max. - Alec podniósł Maxa i posadził go sobie na kolanach. - To nie jest straszne. Zdobędziesz masę przyjaciół, grał w gry, nauczysz się mnóstwa nowych rzeczy. Obiecuję ci, że to pokochasz. My też będziemy tęsknić, ale zobaczymy się zaraz po. Poza tym, nigdzie się nie wybieramy.

\- No dobra. - Max uśmiechnął się i przytulił brata. - A mogę zabrać Speedy'ego?

\- Speedy'ego?

Max roześmiał się i pokiwał głową.

\- Mojego dinozaura, głuptasie.

\- Jak mogłem zapomnieć. - Alec też się śmiał. - Jasne, że możesz go zabrać. Tylko upewnij się, że inne dzieci umyły ręce zanim będziecie się nim bawić, dobrze?

\- Dobrze, Al.

Alec pocałował go w czoło i odłożył na miejsce. Do końca śniadania nic nie zjadł. To był jeden z symptomów CWW - brak apetytu.

\- A co z tobą, Izzy? Podekscytowana ostatnim rokiem?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - przytaknęła. - Ale to nie będzie to samo bez was.

\- Dokładnie. - wtrącił się Jace. - Będzie dziwnie bez ciebie Izzy.

Po skończeniu śniadania i umyciu talerzy Alec dał wszystkim jedzenie, które dla nich zrobił. Dochodziła 7:30. Alec i Jace zaczynali lekcje dopiero o 8:30, ale nadal musieli odwieźć Maxa i Isabelle po drodze. W końcu odprowadzili Maxa i przytulili Izzy na pożegnanie. Na kampus dotarli o 8:20.

\- Tak się cieszę, że mamy razem angielski. - powiedział Jace, gdy szli razem do klasy.

\- Ja też. - uśmiechnął się Alec.

Wchodząc do sali zauważyli dwie rzeczy, pierwsza - nauczyciela nie było jeszcze w klasie, druga - poza nimi w klasie były na razie tylko trzy inne osoby. Zajęli dla siebie miejsce w ostatniej ławce. Był to bezpieczny wybór, ponieważ gdyby Alec dostał nagłego Ataku kaszlu, czy coś w tym rodzaju nie przeszkadzałby tak bardzo innym uczniom. Wkrótce więcej ludzi zajęło miejsca w ławkach. Alec spojrzał w stronę drzwi i zamarł, kiedy zobaczył następną osobę, która przez nie weszła.

\- Jace. - Alec trącił brata łokciem i wskazał głową w stronę wejścia.

\- Co do cholery on tutaj robi? Myślałem, że się wyprowadził! - syknął. 

Nim Alec zdążył odpowiedzieć, osoba o której mówili usiadła w ławce przed nimi i obróciła się w ich stronę z przenikliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Cześć, Alexander. Cześć, Jace.

\- Raj, co ty tu do diabła robisz? - zapytał Jace bez ogródek. 

Raj był kiedyś najlepszym przyjacielem Aleca. Robili razem wszystko. Jace i Isabelle zawsze mówili, że Raj był zakochany w Alecu, z czego ten zawsze się śmiał. Alec nie sądził, aby mogła to być prawda. Aż do dnia, kiedy zostali sparowani do wykonania projektu.

Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że coś było nie tak z Rajem, a jego rodzeństwo miało rację. Zdecydowali się robić zadanie u Aleca, bo akurat nikogo nie było w domu. W połowie drogi Raj zabrał mu podręcznik i usiadł na podłodze obok niego. Położył rękę na udzie Aleca i uśmiechnął się. Alec zapytał co go robi i kiedy Raj zapytał, czy chciał uprawiać z nim seks. Alec odtrącił jego rękę i wstał. Powiedział Rajowi, że byli tylko przyjaciółmi i nie chciał z nim iść do łóżka.

Raj nie ukrywał swojej orientacji. Był typem osoby, która myślała, że wszyscy go chcieli i w większości była to prawda. Cieszył się zainteresowaniem wśród gejów i biseksualistów. Podobał się nawet paru hetero. Ale nie Alecowi. Raj też wstał i przyszpilił Aleca do ściany wyszeptując mu do ucha, że był w błędzie i tak naprawdę chciał to z nim zrobić. Alec próbował uwolnić się z uchwytu, ale przez chorobę był na to zdecydowanie za słaby. Kiedy Raj zaczął całować jego szyję usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk otwierania frontowych drzwi. Od razu zawołał o pomoc. Jace wpadł do pokoju, odepchnął Raja, po czym uderzył go w twarz. Kazał mu wynosić się z ich domu i nigdy więcej nawet nie spojrzeć czy odezwać się do Aleca.

\- Uczę się, duh. - powiedział Raj mrużąc oczy. Zwrócił się do Aleca. - Więc, nadal jesteś dziewicą?

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Raj. - odpowiedział Alec.

\- Żałosny jesteś, Lightwood. - Wiesz, to nie takie trudne powiedzieć "tak".

Jace miał właśnie wstać i przywalić mu w nos, gdy drzwi do sali znowu się otworzyły.

\- Dzień dobry klaso. Wiem, że większość z was jest tu, bo potrzebuje zaliczeń, ale jeśli nie zamierzacie brać tych lekcji na poważnie, lepiej wyjdźcie w tym momencie.

Alec spojrzał w stronę tablicy. Od razu poznał ten głos, jak mógłby zapomnieć. To był Magnus. Mężczyzna, którego poznał w sklepie, kiedy pomógł mu wybrać kosmetyki dla siostry. Zapadł się w krześle. Zauważył, że czwórka ludzi opuściła klasę. Nieszczęśliwie Raj nie był jednym z nich. Widział też, jak większość dziewczyn patrzyła na Magnusa, jednocześnie bawiąc się włosami i niemalże leżąc na ławce, byle tylko ich biusty były bardziej wypchnięte. Nie mógł ich winić. Magnus był bardzo atrakcyjny.

\- Dobrze. Wszystko już ustalone. Przedstawię się wam i powiem, co będzie się działo w tym semestrze. Potem wy się przedstawicie. Wiem, takie rzeczy robi się w podstawówce, ale chcę znać moich uczniów. Nazywam się Magnus Bane, tylko proszę, nie mówcie do mnie "panie Bane". Magnus wystarczy. Jestem waszym nauczycielem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę też być waszym przyjacielem. Interesuję się modą i jeśli jeszcze tego nie wiecie, jestem projektantem.

\- O mój Boże! Ty jesteś Magnus Bane! Mam trzy pary twoich butów! - odezwała się jedna z dziewczyn.

\- To ja. - Magnus zachichotał. - Cieszę się, że się podobają. Na razie jednak dosyć o mnie. Omówmy plany na ten rok. Na koniec lekcji podam wam listę książek, które chcę, żebyście kupili. Będziemy je wspólnie czytać i przerabiać. Napiszecie wiele esejów. Wyjaśnię, więcej, kiedy dotrzemy do pewnych rzeczy. Wystarczy. Teraz wy się przedstawcie. Po prostu powiedzcie jak się nazywacie i w czym się interesujecie. Jeśli nie wiecie, powiedzcie tylko, że jesteście niezdecydowani. Zaczniemy od pierwszego rzędu. 

Była już prawie kolej Aleca, kiedy zobaczył, jak trzęsą mu się ręce. Musiał wziąć tabletkę. Odpiął szybko plecak, wyjął ją i popił wodą. Po odłożeniu wszystkiego na miejsce Jace trącił go kolanem. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że oczy wszystkich są zwrócone na niego. Zarumienił się i wstał, jak wszyscy inni przed nim. 

\- Ja... um... Nazywam się Alec Lightwood i interesuję się sztuką.

Spojrzał na Magnusa i zobaczył, że próbuje on ukryć uśmiech.

\- Ach, sztuka. Cudownie. Niewielu znalazło się tutaj z tego powodu. Dziękuję za podzielenie się Alexandrze.

Alec przytaknął i usiadł. Właściwie skąd Magnus znał jego pełne imię? Ponownie popatrzył na nauczyciela zastanawiając się nad tym. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na sekundę, ale zaraz po tym Magnus przeszedł do następnej osoby. Kiedy w końcu skończyli mówił jeszcze o tym, że wszyscy będą się świetnie bawić na jego lekcjach i nie będzie tu tak, jak na innych nudnych lekcjach angielskiego. Potem zapytał, czy są jakieś pytania do niego.

\- Tak, moja droga? - zapytał brunetki z podniesioną ręką.

\- Nie jesteś trochę za młody na nauczyciela angielskiego?

Magnus szczerze się roześmiał. 

\- Wiele osób mnie o to pyta, ale nie. Nie wydaje mi się. Owszem, mam tylko 23 lata, lecz to nie ma znaczenia. Jeśli ma się do czegoś zamiłowanie, powinno się to robić. Nieważne ile masz lat.

Inna dziewczyna uniosła rękę.

\- Dlaczego zostałeś nauczycielem, skoro jesteś już projektantem?

\- Angielski zawsze mnie fascynował. Czytanie, pisanie i wszystko pomiędzy. Chcę też pomagać innym. Dodatkowo, moja matka również uczyła tego przedmiotu i pokazała mi, jak wspaniały może on być.

Jeszcze jedna osoba się zgłosiła, co nie było zaskoczeniem.

\- Jesteś w związku?

Magnus pokręcił głową.

\- Niestety nie. Ale mam kogoś na oku.

Alec mógłby przysiąc, że Magnus ukradkiem popatrzył w jego stronę.

W końcu lekcja dobiegła końca i ludzie zaczęli powoli wychodzić. Alec powiedział Jace'owi, że spotkają się później, ponieważ nie mają już dłużej wspólnych zajęć. Jace zapytał, czy nie odprowadzić go do klasy, ale on potrząsnął głową i powiedział, że musi porozmawiać z Magnusem. Po zapytaniu "dlaczego", wytłumaczył mu, iż musi powiedzieć nauczycielom o swojej przypadłości, czego nienawidził. Chciał też ponownie podziękować za pomoc w zakupach, ale tego Jace nie musiał wiedzieć.

Po odejściu Jace'a Alec zobaczył, że kilka dziewczyn kręci się wokół Magnusa głośno chichocząc. Alec przewrócił oczami. Nie zamierzał z nim rozmawiać w ich obecności. W końcu zdecydował się podejść, gdy ktoś złapał go za nadgarstek. Alec spojrzał w lewo i zobaczył, że to Raj. Automatycznie wyszarpnął rękę i odsunął się o krok.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał.

\- Przecież byliśmy takimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi, Alec. Co się z tym stało?

Alec przewrócił oczami po raz trzeci tego dnia.

\- Po pierwsze dlatego, że wkurzyłeś się, bo nie udało ci się zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka. A po drugie, prawie mnie zgwałciłeś, jeśli nie pamiętasz. Więc przepraszam, że nie chcę być dłużej twoim przyjacielem, Raj. - odparł sarkastycznie.

Raj prychnął i przejechał kciukiem po policzku Aleca zmuszając go, by znowu się odsunął.

\- Nadal tkwisz w błędzie. Wiem, że mnie chcesz, Alec. Po prostu to przyznaj.

\- Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj.

\- Czy coś się tutaj dzieje, chłopcy? - zapytał Magnus idąc w ich stronę.

\- Nie. Prowadziłem tylko przyjacielską konwersację z moim starym kumplem. - powiedział spokojnie Raj. Zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł. 

Alec dotknął lewą dłonią swojej prawej pięści. nawet nie zauważył, że ją ściskał. Ręka zbielała mu aż do nadgarstka. Nerwowo podskoczył, kiedy nagle poczuł miękkie i ciepłe dłonie delikatnie rozluźniające jego własne.

\- Nie rób tego. Nie warto. Co takiego zrobił, że się tak zdenerwowałeś?

\- Jest na mnie zły, bo nie chciałem się z nim przespać. - Alec odwrócił wzrok z zażenowania.

Gdy znowu spojrzał na Magnusa zobaczył złość wypisaną na jego twarzy.

\- Czy on coś ci zrobił?

\- Nie za bardzo chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Magnus skinął głową po czym zorientował się, że nadal trzyma dłonie Aleca. Ostrożnie je puścił.

\- W razie czego zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać.

\- Tak w ogóle to jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc w sklepie.

\- Oczywiście. - Magnus się zaśmiał. - Wiesz, miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze cię zobaczę, ale nie myślałem, że będziesz moim uczniem.

\- Świat jest mały, prawda? - Alec też się roześmiał. - Powinienem już właściwie iść na zajęcia sztuki, ale... uh. jest coś o czym powinieneś wiedzieć. Mam dolegliwości, przez które jestem bardzo słaby i zmęczony co jakiś czas. Więc, jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczysz, że biorę tabletki w czasie lekcji to z powodu choroby. Może się zdarzyć, że będę musiał wyjść podczas zajęć, bo czasem dostaję też silnych bóli głowy albo... albo muszę iść do łazienki zwymiotować. To brzmi ohydnie, wiem.

\- Oh, Alexander. Przykro mi, że musisz przez to przechodzić. Całkowicie rozumiem sytuację. Czy to nie czasem CWW? 

\- Uh, tak. Skąd o tym wiesz? To dość rzadkie. Niewiele osób o tym słyszało. 

\- Moja przyjaciółka Tessa również na to choruje, więc nie martw się. Wiem o co chodzi.

\- Dziękuję za zrozumienie. - Alec się uśmiechnął. - Większość uważa, że sam to wymyśliłem. Myślą, że moje objawy to tylko wymówka, żeby się z czegoś wymigać. Ale, uh. Naprawdę muszę już iść. Widzimy się jutro.

\- Do jutra, Alexandrze.


	3. Chapter 3

Następnego dnia Alec spóźnił się na lekcje. Miał okropną noc i okropny poranek. Zaraz po szkole poszedł prosto do kawiarni. Po pracy wrócił do domu, by zrobić coś do jedzenia. W nocy znowu wstał, żeby zwymiotować. Nie zasnął przez długi czas, chociaż bardzo próbował. Rano obudziła go siostra, bo zapomniał nastawić budzika. Było więc 30 minut po tym, gdy powinien już być na nogach. Nie miał czasu na zrobienie śniadania, co oznaczało, że musieli zatrzymać się po coś w McDonaldzie. Dodatkowo w połowie drogi przypomniał sobie, że nie zabrał tabletek, więc musieli się wrócić. Na szczęście rodzeństwo nie miało mu tego za złe. Po McDonaldzie Alec zabrał Maxa do przedszkola, kiedy to został zatrzymany przez jakąś kobietę pytającą, dlaczego to Alec go przyprowadzał, a nie rodzice.

Alec miał ochotę ją uderzyć. Pozostał jednak spokojny i wyszedł w połowie jej wywodu. Po powrocie do jeepa odwieźli Isabelle do liceum, gdzie nieszczęśliwie złamała obcas. Alec musiał oderwać drugi, aby mogła się swobodnie poruszać. Kiedy w końcu dotarli na kampus byli już 10 minut spóźnieni. Na dodatek Alec był już bardzo zmęczony, a jego ból głowy się nasilał. Nie mógł niestety wziąć lekarstwa zanim nie usiądzie w klasie. Gdy weszli do sali, wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w ich stronę obserwując, jak idą na swoje miejsca.

Magnus wstrzymał swój wykład, kiedy zobaczył Aleca. Od razu dostrzegł jego bladą cerę i ciemne wory pod oczami. To musiał być jeden z tych dni. Magnus uśmiechnął się do niego kojąco dając mu znać, że rozumie i że to w porządku. 

Idąc na miejsca Alec i Jace unikali kontaktu wzrokowego z Rajem, który znów usiadł przed nimi. Kiedy tylko usiedli Alec szybko zażył tabletki.

\- W porządku? Potrzebujesz czegoś? - zapytał Jace.

\- Nie, w porządku. Tabletka powinna zaraz zacząć działać.

Jace poklepał go po ramieniu zanim oboje zwrócili uwagę na to, co mówił Magnus. Opowiadał właśnie o pierwszym eseju, który mieli napisać. Miał on być o najbardziej interesującej książce, jaka wpadła im w ręce.

\- Alexander. - wywołał go Magnus.

\- Um. Tak? - Alec podniósł się z ławki.

\- Jaką książkę zamierzasz wybrać? - zapytał podchodząc do niego.

\- Ja... um... przeczytałem taką jedną parę lat temu. Nazywała się "Droga". - odpowiedział bawiąc się dłońmi.

\- Dlaczego akurat ta? - teraz Magnus stał już nad nim.

\- Wydaje mi się ciekawa, bo nie jest dla mnie taka jak inne postapokaliptyczne historie. Podoba mi się sposób rozwinięcia fabuły. Sposób w jaki podróżują, jak ojciec i syn utknęli razem. Koniec był dla mnie szokujący. Ta książka jest po prostu inna. Mimo to, że ma depresyjną treść, to uważam, że jest piękna, co jest trochę dziwne, bo nie przepadam za żadnego rodzaju książkami o apokalipsie. - wytłumaczył zdając sobie sprawę, iż powiedział dużo więcej niż zamierzał. Cała klasa słuchała go z uwagą.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałem o tej książce. - powiedział Magnus. - Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby przeczytać twój esej.

Magnus dotknął pleców Aleca zanim wrócił na przód klasy. Szczęśliwie nikt nie zauważył, aczkolwiek strasznie się zarumienił. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, żeby nikt nie zauważył. Magnus nie zapytał nikogo innego, jaką książkę wybierze, co w opinii Aleca było dziwne.Lekcja trwała. Magnus tłumaczył, co umieścić w eseju, np. cytaty, co im się podobało, a co nie. Chciał też by napisali, by napisali, jak książka wpłynęła na ich życie. To mogło być coś małego, jak to, że główny bohater miał brata tak jak oni. Mogło też chodzić o coś większego jak np. śmierć bliskiej osoby.

Po zakończonej lekcji Alec i Jace spakowali swoje rzeczy i mieli już wychodzić, kiedy do klasy wszedł chłopak zmierzający prosto w stronę Raja. Miał kruczoczarne włosy i niebieskie oczy, w czym przypominał Aleca. Chłopak położył dłoń na policzku Raja i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Jace i Alec spojrzeli na siebie z obrzydzeniem. Naprawdę chcieli wyjść, kiedy to Raj się odezwał.

\- Alec, Jace. powinniście poznać Marka. Mark, poznaj Jace'a i mojego ex, Aleca.

\- Nigdy się nie spotykaliśmy. Nie jestem twoim ex. - Alec spiorunował go wzrokiem po czym zwrócił się do Marka. - Zakładam, że dobry z ciebie chłopak, Mark. No ale mogłeś trafić dużo lepiej.

Oczy Raja pociemniały, wziął Marka za rękę.

\- Oh, błagam. Ale z ciebie kłamca, Lightwood. To dlatego ojciec się bił? Bo kłamiesz?

Alec znieruchomiał. W sali panowała cisza, więc każdy mógł t usłyszeć. Alec nie mógł uwierzyć, że Raj to powiedział. Wyjawił mu prawdę o swoim ojcu,kiedy jeszcze się przyjaźnili. Był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała poza Jacem i Isabelle. Jakkolwiek, powodem dla którego Robert bił Aleca nie były kłamstwa, ale to, że był gejem. Obwiniał też syna za śmierć żony.

\- Coś ty właśnie powiedział? - Jace złapał go za przód koszulki.

= Jace, przestań. Nie jest tego wart. - powiedział cicho Alec.

Jace popchnął Raja i stanął bliżej brata. Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył ponownie się odezwać pojawił się Magnus.

\- Raj. Sugeruję, żebyś opuścił klasę w tym momencie. Masz szczęście, że cię nie wyrzucam. Ale jeszcze raz powiesz coś takiego, to lepiej, żeby twój tyłek się tutaj więcej nie pokazywał.

\- Nie możesz mnie wyrzucić. Mój tata jest powodem, dzięki któremu powstał ten colleage..

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. A teraz wynoś się stąd.

Raj spojrzał na nauczyciela, ścisnął rękę Marka i wyciągnął go za sobą z sali. Kiedy wyszli Magnus i Jace zwrócili swoją uwagę na Aleca. Miał zamknięte oczy i trzymał się ręką za głowę.

\- Alec...

\- To nic, Jace. Tylko daj mi chwilę. - jęknął.

Ból głowy przyszedł wraz ze stresem. Był on jedną z rzeczy, która czyniła objawy Aleca dużo gorszymi do zniesienia. Kilka chwil później ból trochę zelżał. Alec opuścił rękę i otworzył oczy z cichym westchnięciem.

\- Przepraszam. - wymamrotał.

\- Alexander, kochanie. Nie masz za co przepraszać. 

Alec miał na twarzy smutny uśmiech. Zabrał swoje rzeczy.

\- Chyba już pójdę na lekcję. Widzimy się później, Jace. Do jutra, Magnusie. - po tych słowach z opuszczoną głową opuścił klasę.

Jace westchnął i potrząsnął głową. 

\- Mógłbyś zachować dla siebie to co powiedział Raj?

\- Oczywiście. Ale... wiec to była prawda. Wasz ojciec naprawdę go bił?

\- Tak. - Jace niechętnie przytaknął. - To skomplikowane. Po prostu... nie wspominaj o tym przy Alecu.

\- Nie będę. Masz moje słowo.

\- Dzięki. Też muszę iść. Do jutra, Magnus.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy tylko dotarł do sali plastycznej i usiadł przy wolnym stoliku. Gdy zajął miejsce rozejrzał się i zobaczył jeszcze parę osób w sąsiednich stanowiskach. Kilka minut później do ławki Aleca podeszła rudowłosa dziewczyna, prawdopodobnie w jego wieku. Uśmiechnęła się i wskazała puste krzesło.

\- Trzymasz dla kogoś miejsce?

Alec lekko zdezorientowany spojrzał na krzesło, a potem z powrotem na dziewczynę. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Możesz usiąść jeśli chcesz.

Dziewczyna zajęła miejsce. Położyła plecak na ławce i odwróciła się do Aleca.

\- Jestem Clary. Dzięki, że mogłam się przysiąść. Reszta osób jest tu taka niedojrzała. Albo udają, że ktoś już tam siedzi albo są najzwyczajniej niemili.

Alec roześmiał się i przytaknął.

\- Ja jestem Alec. No i nie ma problemu. Słyszałem, jak jeden z nich mówił, że przyszedł tu dla łatwej oceny, co jest idiotyczne, bo ta klasa nie jest obowiązkowa. To takie irytujące, kiedy ludzie nie biorą sztuki na poważnie.

\- Dziękuję! Nareszcie ktoś to rozumie. Jest tyle osób, które powtarzają, że sztuka jest głupia i do niczego nie prowadzi, "bo to nie jest prawdziwa praca". - powiedziała Clary przewracając oczami.

Alec poczuł nagły chłód. Wiedział o tym aż za dobrze. Ojciec zostawił go i jego rodzeństwo, gdy miał szesnaście lat. Zanim odszedł ciągle powtarzał, że sztuka to nie prawdziwa praca i w ten sposób nigdy nie zarobi pieniędzy. Powiedział też, że to co robi jest dziecinne. Pewnej nocy mając czternaście lat, Alec powiedział Robertowi, że gdy dorośnie chce zostać artystą. Ojciec kazał mu pomyśleć nad inną karierą, bo nikt nie będzie chciał kupować jego bezwartościowych dzieł. Kiedy Alec zaczął się z nim kłócić, Robert pociągnął go za koszulkę i uderzył w twarz. To była okropna noc.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Clary wyrywając go ze wspomnień. 

\- Tak, przepraszam. - odpowiedział.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, Alec.

Właśnie wtedy drzwi do sali się otworzyły i Alec zobaczył, jak wchodzi przez nie starsza wersja Clary. Odwrócił się w jej stronę i zobaczył, że ta się śmieje.

\- To moja mama. Uczy tutaj.

\- Ah. Rozumiem. 

Jocelyn nic nie powiedziała. Zamiast tego wyjęła z szafki małe płótna i rozdała je uczniom. Kiedy skończyła, podeszła na przód klasy i usiadła na swoim biurku. Z uśmiechem patrzyła na wszystkich zebranych w klasie.

\- Cześć wszystkim. Nazywam się Jocelyn i oczekuję, że tak będziecie się do mnie zwracać. Nie znoszę, gdy mówią do mnie "pani Fray". Nie jestem jeszcze taka stara. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, po co dałam wam płótna. Otóż chcę zobaczyć co potraficie. Daję wam dziś i jutro. Później zaprezentujecie to reszcie klasy. Da to mi i innym do zrozumienia, jakim rodzajem sztuki się interesujecie. Możecie rysować, malować, a nawet przykleić zdjęcie. Jakkolwiek chcę, żeby było to coś, co najbardziej się dla was liczy. Jeżeli macie pytania to śmiało. No dobra. Możecie zaczynać.

Alec odetchnął z ulgą, bo nie musieli się przedstawiać ani nic takiego. Wstał i poszedł na tył klasy po pędzle, miskę z wodą i farby. Zauważył, że mało ko korzysta z tych przyborów, gdyż wszyscy mieli własne. Gdyby Alec miał pieniądze, wydałby je wszystkie na farby i pędzle, ale miał rodzinę, którą musiał się zajmować i rachunki, na które ledwie starczało. Nie mówiąc już o cenach jego leków. Gdy wrócił do ławki zobaczył, że Clary zaczęła już pracę korzystając z ołówków o różnych grubościach. 

\- Wiesz, że możesz przynosić własne przybory? - spytała nie odrywając się od pracy. 

\- Tak. - odpowiedział cicho i odłożył rzeczy na stół siadając. - Tyle, że ich nie mam.

Clary w końcu spojrzała na Aleca. Na jego twarzy dostrzegła mieszankę smutku i frustracji. Domyśliła się, że Alec nie miał pieniędzy na ich zakup. Clary doskonale to rozumiała. Ona i jej mama również przez to przeszły.

\- Więc, wolisz malować? - jej twarz rozjaśnił życzliwy uśmiech. Zręcznie porzuciła temat.

\- Mhm. - Alec też się uśmiechnął. - Wiesz, po prostu pewniej czuję się z pędzlem. To znaczy, lubię rysować, szkicować i takie tam, ale malarstwo to to co kocham.

\- Totalnie to rozumiem. Myślę, że ty i ja będziemy naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Też tak myślę.

 

Zostało tylko kilka minut do końca lekcji, co znaczy, że należy zacząć sprzątać. Po krótkiej rozmowie Alec i Clary resztę czasu spędzili w ciszy, wykonując projekt. Tak właśnie lubili pracować. Kiedy Alec dotarł na tył klasy, by odłożyć pożyczone przybory uzmysłowił sobie, że właściwie to cieszył się, iż poznał Clary. Nigdy nie był dobry w nawiązywaniu znajomości. Jego rodzeństwo to jedyne osoby, które mógłby nazwać przyjaciółmi. Nowe kontakty mogłyby być miłe. Tym bardziej, jeśli dzieli się z kimś tę samą pasję. Wracając na miejsce zobaczył, jak Clary nachyla się nad jego pejzażem. 

\- Wow. - wyszeptała, kiedy Alec usiadł.

\- To było złe wow czy dobre wow? - zapytał nawet nie wiedząc, jak ważna jest dla niego ta odpowiedź.

To było "wow, to jest niesamowite". - dziewczyna spojrzała z uznaniem w oczy Aleca.

Chłopak zarumienił się i zwiesił głowę.

\- Dziękuję. Twoje też jest bardzo dobre.

Po paru minutach lekcja dobiegła końca. Clary i Alec wymienili się numerami. Później poszli w osobnych kierunkach z płótnami w rękach. Mogli jeszcze popracować nad nimi w domu i następnego dnia na początku lekcji przed prezentacją. Alec miał mieć teraz matematykę z Jacem, ale zdecydował się jeszcze zanieść pracę do samochodu. W połowie drogi poczuł coś mokrego pod nosem. Ostrożnie potarł się dłonią po twarzy. Na ręce zobaczył krew. 

Alec szybko rozejrzał się i pobiegł do toalety. Ostrożnie odłożył płótno na umywalkę i urwał papierowy ręcznik. Pochylił głowę i przyłożył go sobie do krwawiącego nosa nie orientując się, że ktoś mył ręce parę umywalek dalej. 

\- Alexander? Wszystko w porządku, słońce?

Alec z zaskoczeniem odwrócił głowę w stronę, gdzie Magnus właśnie suszył dłonie. 

\- Uh, tak. Tylko nos trochę mi krwawi.

Magnus kiwnął głową i podszedł do chłopaka. Bez słowa wziął kolejny ręcznik i zabrał ten, który trzymał Alec. Wyrzucił go zanim przyłożył nowy do jego nosa jednocześnie unosząc jego głowę do góry.

\- Magnus... co ty robisz?

Ten zaśmiał się.

\- Źle trzymałeś głowę. W ten sposób szybciej powstrzymasz krwawienie.

\- Oh. W każdym razie, ja mogę...

\- Nonsens. Pozwól mi. - przerwał.

\- Okej. - wymamrotał czerwieniąc się.

Stali tak przez jakiś czas. Szczęśliwie nikt im nie przeszkodził. Gdy krwawienie ustało. Magnus wyrzucił papier do kosza i oboje umyli ręce.

\- Dziękuję, Magnusie.

Magnus uśmiechnął się stając zaraz obok niego.

\- Nie ma za co, mój drogi.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Magnus powoli ujął policzek Aleca. Ten zamknął oczy. Nikt nie dotykał go tak przez długi czas. W troskliwy, kochający sposób. Podobało mu się to. 

\- Jesteś taki piękny, Alexandrze.

Alec otworzył oczy. Miał właśnie odpowiedzieć, kiedy dało się słyszeć wibracje jego telefonu. Magnus skinął głową dając mu znak, żeby odebrał. Powoli zabrał rękę. Alec wyjął telefon z kieszeni. To był Jace. Powstrzymał się od prychnięcia. Wiedział, jak potoczy się ta rozmowa.

\- Wiem, Jace. Zaraz będę. 

\- Lepiej się pospiesz, Alec. Lekcja zaraz się zacznie.

Rozłączył się. Alec jęknął. 

\- Świetnie. Zgaduję, że będę musiał taszczyć to płótno na lekcję zamiast odłożyć je do samochodu.

\- Ja mogę je zabrać, jeśli chcesz. Przechowam je w klasie. Będziesz mógł je odebrać, kiedy skończysz. - zasugerował Magnus.

\- Ratujesz mi życie. Dziękuję. Widzimy się za godzinę. - powiedział zanim wybiegł z łazienki prosto do klasy matematycznej.

Magnus roześmiał się i zabrał pracę Aleca do swojej klasy. Nie miał już lekcji, ale zawsze zostawał dłużej, by zająć się robotą papierkowa. Usiadł przy biurku i położył na nim płótno. Wcześniej nie zwrócił an nie szczególnej uwagi, ale teraz zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Obraz nie był jeszcze skończony, ale już zachwycał. Magnus musiał się przyznać przed sobą, że zakochiwał się coraz bardziej.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiedy Alec dotarł do klasy lekcja jeszcze się nie zaczęła. Odszukał wzrokiem Jace'a i zajął miejsce obok niego. Gdy usiadł, wyjął ołówek i zeszyt po czym zobaczył, że Jace przygląda mu się pytająco z uniesioną brwią.

\- Nos mi krwawił. Musiałem zatrzymać się w łazience. - wyjaśnił Alec nie chcąc wspominać, co zaszło z Magnusem. Wiedział, że Jace nie dałby mu z tym spokoju.

Jace troskliwie poklepał go po ramieniu. Mieszkał z Aleciem przez większość życia, więc przyzwyczaił się już do takich sytuacji. Do końca lekcji siedzieli w ciszy i w skupieniu przysłuchiwali się wykładowi. Matematyka była ich ostatnią lekcją, więc po zakończeniu oboje udali się do samochodu. Wtedy Alec przypomniał sobie o płótnie.

\- Hej. Zapomniałem, że muszę jeszcze zabrać mój obraz. Zaraz wracam, okej? - powiedział Alec odwracając się już, by odejść. 

\- Mogę po prostu iść z tobą. Gdzie go zostawiłeś? - Jace podążył za nim.

Alec westchnął. Właściwie to sam chciał się zobaczyć z Magnusem.

\- Jest w klasie Magnusa. Byłem już spóźniony na matematykę, więc zaproponował, że przechowa płótno i odbiorę je po lekcji.

\- Miło. W sensie naprawdę miło. Wiesz, słyszałem że on nie faworyzuje uczniów. Nie sądzę, aby zrobił coś takiego dla każdego. - Jace miał na twarzy znaczący uśmiech.

\- Uh, i?

\- Oh, Alec, Alec, Alec.

\- Jesteś irytujący. - Alec przewrócił oczami.

Jakiś czas później dotarli na miejsce. Alec otworzył drzwi do klasy. Magnus siedział przy biurku z czerwonym długopisem i poprawiał sprawdziany. Nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać Alec cicho podszedł do niego i zabrał płótno. Trzymał je przodem do siebie, tak by Jace go nie widział. To miała być niespodzianka dla rodzeństwa.

\- Ah, Alexander! Przyszedłeś! - Alec nie spodziewając się, że Magnus go widział nerwowo odskoczył.

Jace zaczął się śmiać. Magnus odwrócił się w jego stronę i zobaczył, że siedzi na jednej z ławek.

\- Cześć, blondie. 

Teraz to Alec się śmiał. Nauczyciel również się uśmiechnął. 

\- Mój drogi, jak się czujesz? Nos ci już nie krwawił? - zapytał kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Aleca.

\- Uh... nie. Już w porządku. Dzięki za pomoc, no i za przechowanie płótna. Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś je wyrzucił, albo coś w tym rodzaju. 

Magnus zaczął gładzić ramię Aleca, co sprawiło że chłopak się zarumienił i przeszły go ciarki. Widząc to nauczyciel prychnął kontynuując. Jace odchrząknął znacząco.

\- Zaczyna się robić dziwnie. Alec, musimy już iść. Muszę odebrać Izzy i Maxa, a potem jechać do kawiarni.

Alec miał dzisiaj dzień wolny od pracy, ale Jace nie. 

Przytaknął i odsunął się od Magnusa, by wyjść za Jacem. Na szczęście jutro miał być piątek. Alec naprawdę potrzebował odpoczynku. Przycisnął obraz do piersi i zwrócił się do Magnusa. 

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję i uh... widzimy się jutro.

Bez otrzymania odpowiedzi wyszedł za bratem, który ciągle się podśmiewał. Magnus też się uśmiechnął i wrócił do oceniania testów. Jeśli istniał jakiś sposób, by przestać myśleć o tym chłopaku... cóż. Chyba nikt go nie znał.

 

Po odebraniu Maxa i Izzy, Jace wysadził całą trójkę pod domem i pojechał do pracy. Alec zapytał czy nie potrzebują pomocy z zadaniem domowym. Isabelle zdążyła już zrobić swoje w wolnym czasie, ale Max przyznał, że pomoc może mu się przydać. Alec uśmiechnął się do młodszego brata i rozczochrał mu włosy. Polecił mu przygotować zadanie. W tym czasie usiadł obok Isabelle na kanapie. Właśnie włączyła telewizję i oglądała jakieś fashion show. 

\- Jak było w szkole? - zapytał Alec patrząc w ekran i próbując zrozumieć o co chodzi.

\- Właściwie to dobrze. - Isabelle się uśmiechnęła. - Zastanawiałam się, czy mogłabym zostać jutro po lekcjach. Sławny projektant ma się z nami spotkać w klubie modowym.

\- Raczej tak. Mam jutro tylko dwie lekcje, które kończą się około dwunastej. Potem idę do pracy, wiec gdy skończę będę cię mógł odebrać.

\- Dziękuję! - pisnęła i przytuliła brata.

Alec się roześmiał i też ją objął. 

\- Nie ma za co. Ale teraz muszę pomóc Maxowi. Możesz w tym czasie zamówić pizzę?

\- Jasne! Serowa, tak?

\- Tak! - odkrzyknął idąc do Maxa.


	6. Chapter 6

Dzień zapowiadał się całkiem nieźle, ale wszystkie nadzieje legły w gruzach, gdy tylko dotarł do college’u. Szedł właśnie do klasy, kiedy zobaczył Raja z kilkoma innymi osobami. Idąc usłyszał, że rozmawiali o nim. Mówili, że Raj był szczęściarzem, bo nigdy nie umawiał się z Aleciem, bo jego choroba to za dużo do zniesienia dla kogokolwiek. Wspomnieli też, że mimo atrakcyjności chłopaka nikt nigdy nie będzie chciał się z nim spotykać, przez jego dolegliwości. To bolało. Alec spuścił głowę i poszedł dalej.

Po zakończonych zajęciach zaczął się czuć zmęczony i słaby. Na dodatek coś kłuło go w głowie. Fakt, że klienci byli niespecjalnie uprzejmi niczego nie polepszał. Narzekali, iż za wolno przyjmuje i dostarcza zamówienia i powinien się bardziej przyłożyć do pracy. Jakkolwiek Alec robił co w jego mocy, ale nikt nie wydawał się rozumieć. Lydia stwierdziła, że wygląda źle i próbowała mu pomóc. Był jej za to wdzięczny. Niestety to nie pomogło na wścibskie spojrzenia i komentarze.

Około trzeciej Aldertree nakazał Alecowi zostać do szóstej w pracy, ponieważ Shelby, jeden z pracowników zadzwonił, iż nie zjawi się dzisiaj z powodu choroby. Aldertee próbował tylko utrudnić mu życie. Powiedział, że jeśli Alec mimo wszystko zwolni się wcześniej, to nie dostatnie zapłaty za zmianę. Chłopak nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy w końcu przydzielą mu nowego szefa. Napisał do Izzy, bo ostatecznie miał ją dziś odebrać. Na szczęście odpisała mu, że ma już jak wrócić. Alec chciał zapytać, kto ją zawiezie, lecz Aldertree nakrzyczał na niego, że ma pracować, a nie wysyłać SMSy.

Kiedy w końcu wyszedł z kawiarni poczuł łzy na policzkach. Głowa tak bardzo go bolała, oczy piekły, nos krwawił mu już dwukrotnie, a jeden z klientów wpadł na niego i rozlał kawę, którą akurat niósł. Na koszuli została czarna plama. Czuł się jak gówno. Choroba dawała mu dzisiaj wyjątkowo popalić. Gdy wsiadł do samochodu rozpłakał się na dobre. Nienawidził płakać, ale nie potrafił już tego powstrzymać. Płakał, bo był wykończony. Bo nikt nie wydawał się rozumieć. Ale przede wszystkim płakał przez Raja i jego znajomych i przez rzeczy, które o nim mówili. Po piętnastu minutach dotarł na miejsce o wile bardziej zmęczony niż wcześniej.  
Wszedł do mieszkania i szybko ruszył do swojej sypialni. Trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Nie zauważył nawet Magnusa siedzącego na kanapie i oglądającego telewizję ze śpiącą Isabelle obok. Nie zauważył jego zmartwionej twarzy. Właściwie kiedy Magnus zobaczył Aleca jego serce pękło. Oczy miał czerwone i zapuchnięte, a na policzkach zaschnięte łzy. Skórę miał okropnie bladą, a na dodatek cały się trząsł. Magnus spojrzał na Isabelle, gdy drzwi do pokoju Aleca się zatrzasnęły. Dziewczyna nadal spała. Ostrożnie wstał z kanapy i poszedł za chłopakiem. Zapukał trzy razy.

\- Idź sobie, proszę. Chcę zostać sam. – głos Aleca się łamał.

\- Alexander, skarbie… to ja. Proszę, pozwól mi wejść. – powiedział spokojnie.

Nastąpiła minuta ciszy, aż w końcu Magnus usłyszał niepewne „okej” po drugiej stronie drzwi. Alec leżał na łóżku ciasno owinięty kocem. Oczy miał zaciśnięte, było jasne, że płakał. Magnus podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na czole.

-O mój Boże. Ty płoniesz.

Alec jęknął.

\- To boli. To tak cholernie boli. Zatrzymaj to proszę. Proszę, niech to przestanie. Nie dam rady dłużej tego znieść. Nie potrafię. To za dużo.

Oczy Magnusa zwilgotniały. Patrzenie na to co przechodził Alec jemu też sprawiało ból. Musiał być silny. Radził już sobie z Tessą i wiedział, jak się zachować i co zrobić. Tylko że z Aleciem było o wiele gorzej, niż z Tessą. Jednakże Magnus chciał zrobić Wszystko co w jego mocy.

\- Już dobrze Alec, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaraz tu wrócę, okej?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Magnus pobiegł do salonu i potrząsnął Izzy.

\- Isabelle, musisz się obudzić. Twój brat brat ma poważne objawy, potrzebuje nas.

Na wspomnienie o bracie Isabelle zerwała się z kanapy i pobiegła do sypialni. Alecowi się nie poprawiało.

\- Przynieś jego leki. Ma straszną gorączkę, więc pójdę po okład.

Isabelle przytaknęła i udała się do kuchni. Magnus zaś poszedł do łazienki i zmoczył okład w lodowatej wodzie. Jak najszybciej położył go na czole Aleca Isabelle wróciła z tabletkami i szklanką soku. Podała je Magnusowi.

\- Musisz to wziąć. Zrobisz to dla mnie, kochanie? 

Alec otworzył oczy i powoli kiwnął głową. Magnus pomógł mu usiąść i włożył mu tabletkę do ust, chłopak ją popił. Magnus odłożył szklankę i pomógł mu się ponownie położyć. Poprosił Izzy o miskę z zimną wodą. Kiedy ją przyniosła jej brat już spał. Odetchnęła z ulgą wiedząc ile to od niego wymagało. Magnus podziękował dziewczynie za wodę i ponownie namoczył Alecowi okład.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś co zrobić? – zapytała Isabelle patrząc z troską na Aleca.

\- Jedna z moich najbliższych przyjaciółek też na to choruje. Natomiast inna jest pielęgniarką i razem się nią zajmujemy w gorsze dni. Jednak z nią nigdy nie było tak źle.

Isabelle przytaknęła.

\- Zwykle nie jest aż tak źle. Chyba drgawki zwiastują najgorsze. Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest. Dziękuję za zajęcie się nim, Magnusie. Nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił. To zawsze tylko ja i Jace. Niestety nie zawsze jesteśmy w pobliżu.

\- Oczywiście. Twój brat zasługuje na to, żeby się nim zająć, Isabelle. – wyszeptał.

Isabelle westchnęła i przeczesała dłonią spocone włosy Aleca. Pozostali tak w milczeniu, aż Alec ponownie się nie obudził.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiedy Alec się obudził czuł się znacznie lepiej niż przez zaśnięciem. Wciąż bolała go głowa i trochę zmarzł z powodu gorączki, ale poza tym czuł się całkiem dobrze. Rozejrzał się, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczył Magnusa siedzącego na krześle przy jego łóżku. Alec jęknął. Dlaczego Magnus musiał go widzieć w takim stanie? Chłopak nie mógł przestać myśleć, że nauczyciel będzie się go teraz brzydził.

Alec spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał ósmą rano. To była sobota, co oznaczało, że na szczęście nie miał zajęć. Mimo to zaczynał pracę o dziewiątej, więc mruknął coś tylko i usiadł. Z trudem wstał, po czym zakręciło mu się w głowie i oszołomiony upadł na łóżko.

\- Alexandrze? Co ty robisz? – zapytał Magnus siadając prosto.

\- Ja… zaczynam pracę za godzinę, muszę wstać. – odpowiedział szorstkim głosem.

Magnus pokręcił głową.

\- Nie ma mowy, nigdzie nie idziesz. Będziesz leżał w łóżku przez cały dzień i nie martw się o pracę, Isabelle dzwoniła do Maii i była szczęśliwa, że może zająć twoją zmianę. Teraz kładź się z powrotem i zażyj lekarstwo. Musisz odpoczywać, słońce.

\- Ale nie mogę, nie stać nas, żebym robił sobie wolne od pracy, Magnusie. – powiedział próbując się wycofać.

Magnus tylko westchnął i wstał. Następnie pchnął Aleca na łóżka, aby w końcu się położył i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Przygwoździł mu nadgarstki nad głową i spojrzał na niego.

\- Możesz i zostaniesz… Alec, twoje zdrowie jest na pierwszym miejscu. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić? Proszę, Alexandrze…

\- W porządku, zostanę w łóżku, ale czy to naprawdę konieczne? – zapytał, gdy na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.

Magnus roześmiał się i pochylił tak, że jego usta były tuż obok ucha Aleca.

\- Tak. – wyszeptał i pocałował chłopaka w policzek. 

Zszedł z niego, wstał i spojrzał na Aleca, który teraz jeszcze bardziej się rumienił. Magnus pomyślał, że to była najbardziej urocza rzecz jaką widział i chyba nigdy nie będzie miał tego dość.

\- Muszę na trochę wrócić do domu, ale wrócę tak szybko jak będę mógł. Isabelle zajmuje się Maxem, a Jace też powinien tu wkrótce przyjść. Staraj się nie być tak uparty. Do zobaczenia w krótce, okej?

Alec westchnął i skinął głową.

\- Okej, dziękuję, Magnusie za… opiekę nade mną.

Zanim Magnus zdążył odpowiedzieć Alec znów zasnął. Nauczyciel pochylił się nad nim i odgarnął włosy z jego oczu, zanim złożył delikatny pocałunek na skroni Aleca. Potem odwrócił się i wychodząc ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Powiedział Isabelle, że wróci później, bo ma parę spraw do załatwienia. Miał tylko nadzieję, że u Aleca wszystko będzie w porządku.

Magnus musiał wrócić do domu, aby zająć się kotem i ocenić niektóre wypracowania. Miał także kilka ważnych rozmów wideo do wykonania. Projektował ubrania dla nowej linii odzieżowej i dzisiaj miał się dowiedzieć, czy udało się czy nie. Jednak co chwilę myślał o Alecu nie mogąc odpędzić myśli o tym, czy wszystko u niego dobrze. Wczorajszy dzień był jednym z najbardziej przerażających w jego życiu, kiedy widział takiego Aleca. Widząc jak bardzo chłopiec cierpi łamało mu się serce.

Była to jedna rzecz, która go dręczyła. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył Aleca przechodzącego przez drzwi klasy widział jaki jest wyczerpany. Nie tylko fizycznie ale też emocjonalnie i po prostu wiedział, że coś się wydarzyło poprzedniego dnia. Wiedział, iż to, co raniło Aleca tylko powodowało, że choroba narastała. Magnus będzie musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać, kiedy wróci, ale nie będzie na niego naciskał, jeśli ni będzie chciał mówić.

Po nakarmieniu kota i ocenieniu prac nadszedł wreszcie czas na wideo. Magnus był nerwowy, ale też pewny swoich projektów. Pół godziny później rozłączyli się i projektant otrzymał wiadomość. Jego ubrania pojawią się teraz w nowej linii ubrań i nie mógł się doczekać, by powiedzieć o tym swoim przyjaciołom. Przede wszystkim nie mógł się doczekać, by powiedzieć o tym Alecowi. Ale zanim to zrobi upewni się, że dobrze się czuje. Wstał więc, wziął klucze i skierował się do mieszkania Lightwoodów. 

Alec właśnie skończył robić jedzenie dla siebie i Maxa, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Odłożył miskę na stół i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Kiedy zobaczył, kto przyszedł nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

\- Hej, więc naprawdę wróciłeś.

Magnus uśmiechnął się, marszcząc brwi. Widział ciemne wory pod oczami Aleca i jego bladą skórę. Szybko położył dłoń na jego czole i westchnął z ulgą, bo nie było już gorące, co znaczyło, że gorączka osłabła. 

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś w łóżku? – zapytał wchodząc do środka.

Alec prychnął przewracając oczami, gdy usiadł przy stole. Magnus podążył za nim i potargał włosy Maxa, zanim usiadł obok Aleca.

\- Samochód Simona się zepsuł i Isabelle musiała go odebrać, a Jace poszedł do sklepu po kilka rzeczy. Więc to ja musiałem zrobić coś do jedzenia.

\- Ach, rozumiem. Alexandrze, czujesz się lepiej?

\- Znacznie lepiej. Mam tylko lekki ból głowy, ale poza tym jest dobrze. Dziękuję, że znowu się mną zajmujesz… To było okropne. – odpowiedział Alec szepcząc ostatnie zdanie.

\- Och, Alec. Nigdy nie musisz mi dziękować nad opiekę nad tobą. Nigdy. Przechodziłem przez to z Tessą, czasem nadal przechodzę. Zrobie to też dla ciebie, bo zależy mi na tobie i zawsze będę martwił się o tych, którzy są dla mnie ważni, jasne?

Alec otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Chciał zapytać, dlaczego Magnus się o niego troszczy. Dlaczego marnował na niego czas. Ale nie zrobił tego. Nie chciał wydawać mu się żałosny i wyrażać swoją niepewność. Zamiast tego skinął głową.

\- Okej.

Po skończonym posiłku Alec zaprowadził Maxa do salonu i włączył mu Psi Patrol. To był jeden z jego ulubionych programów. Dał mu też kolorowankę i markery, które kolorowały tylko po konkretnym papierze. Pochylił się i pocałował brata w czubek głowy, kiedy poczuł rękę Magnusa na ramieniu. Alec podskoczył i spojrzał na Magnusa, który skinął głową w stronę sypialni Aleca.

\- Zaraz wracam, okej Max? W razie czego będę w moim pokoju.

\- Dobra Ally.

Alec uśmiechnął się i poszedł do sypialni. Przymknął drzwi zostawiając je lekko uchylone, by w razie czego mógł usłyszeć Maxa. Usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na Magnusa siedzącego na krześle.

\- Co tam? – zapytał Alec.

\- To co stało się wczoraj Alexandrze. Wróciłeś do domu i wyglądałeś na zdruzgotanego… Stało się coś, co cię zdenerwowało. Oczywiście nie musisz mi o tym mówić, jeśli nie chcesz, ale nie chcę widzieć, że coś cię martwi, mój drogi.

\- Wczoraj wiele się wydarzyło. – Alec westchnął. – Widziałem Raja z kolegami. Słyszałem jak rozmawiali, jakie miał szczęście, że nigdy się ze mną nie umawiał, bo moja choroba to za dużo dla kogokolwiek… Powiedział, że nikt nie zechce mnie z tego powodu. Nie wiem, dlaczego się tak zdenerwowałem, przecież to prawda. Nikt nigdy nie będzie mnie chciał i to w porządku…  
A potem w pracy, uh. Praca jest okropna. Klienci byli tacy nieuprzejmi i narzekali, że za długa zajmuje mi wykonanie zamówienia i że powinienem bardziej się starać, a ja starałem się jak mogłem i byłem już taki zmęczony. Aldertee kazał mi zostać do szóstej, bo gdybym odmówił nie zapłaciłby mi. Kiedy w końcu skończyła się moja zmiana czułem się okropnie i wszystko mnie bolało.

Alec cały czas spoglądał w dół. Nie chciał widzieć reakcji Magnusa, kiedy opowiadał historię. Ale kiedy skończył poczułem palec pod brodą podnoszący mu głowę, więc teraz patrzył na Magnusa.

\- Och, Alexandrze… Tak mi przykro, że miałeś zły dzień w pracy. To nie było fair w stosunku do ciebie. Przykro mi, że tak cię potraktowano, kochany. Ale jesteś silny. Jesteś naprawdę silny Alec. To co mówili Raj i jego znajomi było złe. Ktoś będzie cię kochał.

\- Kto, Magnusie? – zadrwił Alec. – Nikt nawet na mnie nie spojrzy.

\- Jak możesz być tak ślepy, Alexandzre? – wyszeptał Alec opierając czoło o czoło Aleca.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – szepnął Alec, zamykając oczy.

\- O tym.

Magnus powoli i delikatnie przyłożył usta do ust Aleca. Chłopak otworzył oczy, ale zaraz je zamknął i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Kilka sekund później oderwali się od siebie nadal opierając o siebie głowy.

\- Jesteś niesamowity, cudowny, miły. Lubię cię, Alexandrze, tak cholernie cię lubię. – wyszeptał.

\- Magnusie… ja…

Magnus pokręcił głową.

\- Shh, chce tylko żebyś wiedział, że nigdy nie będziesz dla nikogo zbyt dużym obciążeniem. Nigdy… Teraz mam do ciebie pytanie. Czy ty, Alexander Lightwood, pójdziesz ze mną na randkę, Magnusem Banem?

Alec roześmiał się i przytaknął.

\- Tak. Milion razy tak.


End file.
